Digital content files are available for downloading through a network such as the Internet. Any instrument can be used for downloading as long as being capable of connecting to the network. Wireline communication using a personal computer and the like is an example. In addition, those having wireless communication capabilities may also be used such as cell phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and the like. Some gaming devices are connectable to a network in order to download, for example, a game program. Furthermore, portable gaming devices can also connect to a network through wireless communication. A user can enjoy downloaded digital content on his or her portable gaming device.
Recent development of the network infrastructure makes it possible to download a digital content file of a large data size to portable information processors such as portable gaming devices, cell phones, and PDAs, through wireless communication. However, download of content to a portable information processor can sometimes be interrupted due to, for example, a lower transmission rate than would be expected because of unstable wireless communication, low battery charge, or removal of an external storage device on which digital content is to be stored. Interruption of the download results in a waste of time and communication expenses required for the download.